Drag Race Queen Season 7
The seven season of Drag Race Queen began airing on June 24th, 2018, with cast members announced June 21th, 2018. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, Ryu Hakike was crowned the season's winner, beating runner-up Marilyna Monroa while Ava Nerve was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. Season 7 features the return of Dark Robin, who previously was the second queen eliminated on season 4 & Cheryl B, who previously was disqualified for a fight with Campirella. Contestants 'Contestants Progress' (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) 1 - This contestant won the Mini Challenge. :█ The contestant won'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants, but no one had got eliminated, thus being placed as a top-four finalist. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant did not place in the bottom two but departed due to medical reasons. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, chose to walk out and was out of the running. Episodes Episode 1: "10s Across The Board" Airdate: June 24, 2018 Synopsis':'' Christina Aguilera stuns on the mainstage; fan favorite queens from the past decade of Drag Race return as 14 new queens compete to become America's Next Drag Superstar and win $100,000.' '''Summary: Thirteen drag queens enter a new workroom of Drag Race Queen, where they are joined by RuPaul. For the main challenge, the drag queens needed to create million dollar looks using a bunch of junk from the 99¢ Store. It is the same challenge from the first episode of the first season. The judges include Michelle Visage, Carson Kressley, and Ross Mathews. Khara Black, Ava Nerve, Sabatina, Linda Evangeliste, Lora Evangeliste, Anitta Cookie Mateo & Cheryl B are all declared safe. RuPaul then announces they're going to add Farrah Moan into the competition, which is actually Christina Aguilera humorously impersonating Farrah in a pink wig. During the judges’ critiques, Ryu Hakije is praised for her the way she included the rubber gloves in her outfit, with Christina calling her creativity “off the charts.” Dark Robin & Diva Mousedes also receive positive critiques. Beast Boy is criticized for the construction of her money dress, with the judges saying it didn’t live up to the dresses made of money seen in previous seasons. Chanelina is praised for the concept of her outfit, but it is noted how the curves of her body are lost in the outfit’s round shape. Disastah is praised for the impressive construction of her outfit, but is criticized for including a hat that made it seem more like a witchy costume. Ryu is declared the winner of the challenge, with Diva Mousedes & Dark Boin ultimately being safe. Out of the bottom three, Disastah is declared safe, leaving Chanelina and Beast Boy up for elimination. During the lipsync to “Ain’t No Other Man” by Christina Aguilera, Beast Boy wins the judges over by throwing money from her dress into the air and dropping into the splits. After the lipsync, Beast Boy is declared safe, and Chanelina is eliminated. *'Guest Judges:' Christina Aguilera *'Mini Challenge:' Stand out on the runway among a sea of legendary queens from past seasons. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Ryu Hakije *'Mini Challenge Prize: '$2,000 gift card from Fierce Queen Heels. *'Main Challenge:' Drag on a Dime: Construct a runway outfit out of miscellaneous items from a 99¢ Store. *'Main Challenge Winner: ' Ryu Hakije *'Main Challenge Prize:' A luxury Hawaiian getaway to Hale Mohalu Guesthouse and Retreat *'Bottom Two:' Chanelina & Beast Boy *'Lip-Sync Song: '"Ain't No Other Man" by Christina Aguilera *'Eliminated: '''Chanelina 'Episode 2: "PharmaRusical"' ''Airdate: June 25th, 2018 Synopsis'':' The queens must wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by pharmaceutical TV ads; Halsey and Padma Lakshmi guest judge; guests Andy Cohen and Alyssa Edwards. 'Summary:' In the second episode, Andy Cohen helps RuPaul with the mini challenge. The two winners of the country dance competition were Ryu and Lora. The main challenge is a lip-sync extravaganza called PharmaRusical. They worked in two teams with Lora and Ryu as the team captains. Ryu selected Cheryl B, Khara Black, Princess Disastah, Diva Mousedes, Dark Robin and Ava Nerve to be on her team, while Lora picked Anitta Cookie Mateo, Linda Evangeliste, Sabatina, Beast Boy, and Marilyna Monroa to be on her team. They had special guest choreographer Alyssa Edwards to help them choreograph their dances for PharmaRusical. The guest judges for the main challenge were Halsey and Padma Lakshmi. The winning team for PharmaRusical was Team Vixen, with Vixen being the winner of the main challenge. Team Ryu was safe. On Team Lora, Beast Boy, Marilyna Monroa & Sabatina, were declared safe. Leaving Anitta Cookie Mateo and Linda Evangeliste as the final two for elimination. After a lip-sync battle, Linda Evangeliste was declared safe while Anitta Cookie Mateo was sashayed away by RuPaul. *'Guest Judges:' Halsey and Padma Lakshmi *'Special Guests': Alyssa Edwards and Andy Cohen *'Mini Challenge:' "Hay Girl Hay" Compete in a country-themed dance competition. *'Mini Challenge Winners:' Lora Evangeliste & Ryu Hakije *'Main Challenge:' The queens must wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by pharmaceutical relating to medicinal drugs, or their preparation, use, or sale< TV ads. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Cheryl B *'Main Challenge Prize:' A Suite Of Jewels From Fierce! Drag Jewels and a $2,000 gift card from Nailed by Christie *'Runway Theme': Very Best Drag *'Bottom Two: ' Sabatina & Anitta Cookie Mateo *'Lip-Sync Song: "Best of My Love"'' by The Emotions *'Eliminated:' Anitta Cookie Mateo Episode 3: "Tap That App" Airdate: June 26, 2018 Synopsis':'' The queens create and star in commercials for new drag-themed dating apps; music artist Courtney Love and actor Nico Tortorella guest judge. 'Summary':'' In the third episode, the remaining queens had to help market new breakthrough dating apps by creating and starring in commercials. The three drag-themed apps were End of Days, Fibster, and Madam Buttrface. Marilyna, Ryu, and Diva were nominated as team captains since they were the winners of the mini challenge. Marilyna selected Beast Boy, Lora Evangeliste, and Cheryl B as her teammates while Diva Mousedes chose Linda Evangeliste, Ava Nerve, and Disastah, and Ryu picked Dark Robin, Khara Black, and Sabatina. Team Diva worked on the End of Days app, Team Marilyna worked on Fibster, and Team Ryu worked on Madam Buttrface. Guest judges for this episode included Courtney Love and Nico Tortorella. RuPaul surprises the girls and tells them that despite working as Teams this week they were going to be judged individually. Ryu, Diva, Linda, were declared the tops of the week while Sabatina, Beast, and Marilyna were the bottoms of the week. The rest of the queens were safe. After deliberating, Diva is proclaimed the winner of the challenge. Ryu, Linda, and Sabatina are declared safe as well. Marilyna and Beast were up for elimination. Despite a fun lip-sync battle, Beast is sashayed away by RuPaul. *'Guest Judges:' Courtney Love & Nico Tortorella *'Mini Challenge: ' Perform in screen tests for Ru's provocative new RuPaul's Chocolate Bar campaign. *'Mini Challenge Winners:' Marilyna Monroa, Diva Mousedes & Ryu Hakije *'Main Challenge: '''The queens create and star in commercials for new Drag-themed dating apps. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Diva Mousedes *'Main Challenge Prize:' A $2,000 gift card from Casper Sleep and a $3,000 gift card from Catherine D'Lish *'Runway Theme': Feathers *'Bottom Two:' Marilyna Monroa & Beast Boy *'Lip-Sync Song: ' ''"Celebrity Skin" by Hole *'Eliminated:' Beast Boy '''''Episode 4: "The Last Ball on Earth" Airdate: June 27, 2018 Synopsis: The queens cook up global warming-friendly looks for the last ball ever; actresses Tisha Campbell Martin and Logan Browning guest judge. Summary: In the fourth episode, this weeks maxi challenge was that the queens are throwing a ball called: The Last Ball on Earth. They needed to create three lerks for the challenge: Alaskan Winter Realness, Miami Summer Realness, and Martian Eleganza Extravaganza. The guest judges for this weeks challenge were Tisha Campbell Martin and Logan Browning. Marilyna, Lora, Robin, Khara, and Ryu are all declared safe. Leaving Cheryl, Linda, Diva, Ava, Sabatina, and Disastah for the judges to deliberate over. Linda is declared the winner of this weeks challenge. Ava, Diva, and Disastah are also safe leaving Cheryl and Sabatina to have a lip sync battle. The winner of the lip sync battle is Cheryl and Sabatina is sashayed away. *'Guest Judges:' Tisha Campbell Martin & Logan Browning *'Mini Challenge: '''Photobomb celebrity photographs and leave a lasting impression. *'Mini Challenge Winner: Linda Evangeliste *'''Mini Challenge Prize: A $1,000 credit from Postmates *'Main Challenge: '''The queens cook up global warming friendly looks for the last ball ever! *'Main Challenge Winner: Linda Evangeliste *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A $2,000 gift card from D-Bleu-Dazzled and a wig wardrobe from RockStar Wigs *'Runway Theme: The Last Ball on Earth (Alaskan Winter Realness, Miami Summer Realness, Martian Eleganza Extravaganza). *'Bottom Two:' Sabatina & Cheryl B *'Lip-Sync Song: '"Pound the Alarm" by Nicki Minaj *'Eliminated: '''Sabatina Episode 5: "The Bossy Rossy Show" ''Airdate: June 28, 2018 Synopsis: The queens' improvisational skills are put to the test for the new talk show, "Bossy Rossy," hosted by Ross Mathews; country music singer Shania Twain and actress Carrie Preston guest judge. Summary: In the fifth episode, the queens' maxi challenge was to appear as crazy ass guests on the brand new daytime talk show "Bossy Rossy." They would be working in pairs: Ava and Lora, Cheryl and Robin, Marilyna and Linda, Khara and Diva, and Ryu and Disastah. Cheryl and Robin would star in the episode "My Freaky Addiction Is Ruining My Life!" Khara and Diva would star in the episode "Why Are You So Obsessed With Me?" Ava and Lora would star in the episode "I Married A Cactus." Ryu and Disastah would star in the episode "Look at Me! I'm A Sexy Baby!" Marilyna and Linda would star in the episode "Save Me From My Deadly Fear of..." Guest judges for this episode were Shania Twain and Carrie Preston. Robin, Linda, Diva, and Khara are declared safe. The tops and the bottoms included Ryu, Marilyna, Ava, Cheryl, Lora, and Disastah. Ryu, Ava, and Cheryl are declared safe. Lora is crowned the winner of the main challenge. Marilyna and Disastah are up for elimination. They do a lip sync battle to Shania Twain's "Man! I Feel Like a Woman." Marilyna is asked to stay and Disastah must sashay away. *'Guest Judges:' Shania Twain & Carrie Preston *'Mini Challenge:' Drag up the contents of army duffel bags and transform themselves into an army of fierce drag queens *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Ava Nerve *'Main Challenge: The queens' improv skills are put to the test for a new talk show, "Bossy Rossy," hosted by Ross Mathews *'''Main Challenge Winner: Lora Evangeliste *'Main Challenge Prize:' Two tickets to Cirque du Soleil's "ZUMANITY" *'Runway Theme': Denim & Diamonds *'Bottom Two:' Disastah & Marilyna Monroa *'Lip-Sync Song: '"Man! I Feel Like a Woman" by Shania Twain *'Eliminated: '''Princess Disastah Episode 6: "Drag Con Panel Extravaganza" ''Airdate: June 29th, 2018 Synopsis: The queens' have to produce and host their own Drag Con panels makeup, hair and body in teams. Oscar-nominated couple Kumail Nanjiani & Emily V. Gordon are Guest Judges. Summary: In the sixth episode, the queens' maxi challenge was to produce and host their own Drag Con panels on makeup, hair and body. Diva, Marilyna and Lora were a team and chose to do makeup. Cheryl, Dark Robin and Khara Black were a team and chose body. While Ava, Ryu and Linda were a team and chose Hair. Ru explained to the queens' that they would be presenting their panels in front of a live studio audience, she also explained that the audience will be rating each queens' performance. The Runway Theme was Hats Incredible. Guest Judges for this episode were Kumail Nanjiani & Emily V. Gordon. Linda, Ryu and Ava were declared safe. Lora is declared the winner of the main challenge while Diva and Marilyna are also declared safe which left Cheryl, Dark Robin and Khara in the bottom. Dark Robin is declared safe while Cheryl and Khara are placed in the bottom 2 and up for elimination. The two lip sync to "I'm Coming Out''"'' by Diana Ross. Cheryl is declared safe while Khara is eliminated and sashays away. *'Guest Judges:' Kumail Nanjiani & Emily V. Gordon *'Mini Challenge: ' Identify objects only by sitting on them *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Dark Robin *'Mini Challenge Prize:' $2,000 hair care package from Art Lab Salon *'Main Challenge: '''The queens have to produce and host their own Drag Con panels on makeup, hair and body in teams. *'Main Challenge Winner:' *'Main Challenge Prize:' A trip for two and spa treatments in Saguaro in Palm Springs for 4 days. *'Runway Theme': Hats Incredible *'Bottom Two:' Cheryl B & Khara Black *'Lip-Sync Song: ' ''"I'm Coming Out" by Diana Ross *'Eliminated: '''Khara Black Episode 7: "Snatch Game" ''Airdate: June 29th, 2018 *'Guest Judges:' Audra McDonald & Kate Upton *'Special Guest:' Bianca Del Rio & Alex Trebek *'Mini Challenge: '''Reading is Fundamental *'Mini Challenge Winner: Ryu Hakije *'Mini Challenge Prize: '$2,000 Gift Card from L.A. Eyeworks *'Main Challenge: ' Snatch Game *'''Main Challenge Winner(s): Dark Robin, Ryu Hakije & Linda Evangeliste *'Main Challenge Prize:' Six-night stay at the Grove Hotel and Ice Palace on Fire Island *'Runway Theme': Mermaid Fantasy (Salute to Bette Midler) *'Bottom Two: '''Diva Mousedes & Cheryl B *'Lip-Sync Song:' ''Style'' by Taylor Swift *'Eliminated: Both '''Snatch Game Characters ''Episode 8: "The Unauthorized Rusical" ''Airdate: June 30th, 2018 *'Guest Judges:' Billy Eichner & Andrew Rannells *'Special Guest:' Chad Michaels *'Mini Challenge: '''Slap out of it *'Mini Challenge Winner: ' Lora Evangeliste *'Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 Gift Card from Sparkles Rhinestones *'Main Challenge: ' The queens must wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by Cher. *'''Main Challenge Winner: Marilyna Monroa *'Main Challenge Prize: '''A' Luxury VIP Get Away at the Sofitel Los Angeles *'''Runway Theme: Glitterific *'Bottom Two: ' Linda Evangeliste & Ava Nerve *'Lip-Sync Song: ' 'Swalla' by Jason Derulo ft. Nicki Minaj *'Eliminated: ' No one Rusical Characters ''Episode 9: "Breastworld" ''Airdate: July 1st, 2018 Synopsis: The queens are assigned parts and must act in the new hit series, "Breastworld"; "Broad City" stars Ilana Glazer and Abbi Jacobson guest judge; Randy Rainbow and Stephen Colbert are special guests. Summary'':' In the 9th episode, the maxi challenge is to star in Breastworld, a riff on the HBO series Westworld. The characters they play are Marilyna as Dyslexa, Ryu as Para Salin, Dark Robin as Rosi, Linda as Muff, Ava as Julie, and Khara as Viv. The runway theme is Silver Foxy. The guest judges are Abbi Jacobson and Ilana Glazer with special guest appearances from Randy Rainbow and Stephen Colbert. Ava, Ryu, Marilyna, and Khara are all safe. Ryu is declared the winner of the challenge. Dark Robin and Linda Evangeliste are the bottom two. They must lip sync "New Attitude" by Patti Labelle to see who gets to stay. Robin is declared safe while Linda Evangeliste is eliminated and sashays away. *'Guest Judges:' Abbi Jacobson & Ilana Glazer *'Special Guest:' Randy Rainbow & Stephen Colbert *'Mini Challenge:' Pants down, bottoms up *'Mini Challenge Winner: Marilyna Monroa *'Main Challenge: '''The queens are assigned parts and must act in the new hit series, "Breastworld." *'Main Challenge Winner: Ryu Hakije *'Main Challenge Prize: '''Four-night stay at Frog Meadow Farm B&B in Vermont, courtesy of My Gay Getaway. *'Runway Thme': Silver Foxy *'Bottom Two:' Dark Robin & Linda Evangeliste *'Lip-Sync Song: "New Attitude" by Patti Labelle *'''Eliminated: '''Linda Evangeiste ''Episode 10: "Social Media Kings Into Queens" Airdate: July 2nd, 2018 Synopsis: The queens give some of today's hottest social media superstars drag makeovers; actor Miles Heizer and hip-hop artist Lizzo guest judge. Summary: In episode 10, the queens maxi challenge is to transform social media superstars into drag queens. Because Robin won the mini-challenge, she was able to select which queen got which social media star. She assigned Ava to Tyler Oakley, Marilyna to Chester See, Khara to Kingsley, Ryu to Raymond Braun, and Robin to Frankie Grande. Guest judges for the night included Miles Heizer and Lizzo. Ryu and Robin are safe. Marilyna is the winner of the maxi challenge. Ava and Khara are up for elimination. Khara asked to stay but Ava is asked to sashay away. *'Guest Judges:' Miles Heizer and Lizzo *'Mini Challenge:' The queens create a super macho character and then they will pose for a manly body spray called TRADE. *'Mini Challenge Winner: '''Dark Robin *'Mini Challenge Prize:' $2,000 gift card to MuLondon & assign Social Media Stars to the Queens *'Main Challenge:' The queens give drag makeovers to social media superstars and do a homemade video performing "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve & Talent" *'Main Challenge Winner:' Marilyna Monroa *'Main Challenge Prize:' $2000 Gift Card from Jane Doe Latex and $2000 Gift Card from Klein Epstein & Parker for Chester See/Miz Cookie *'Runway Theme': Drag Family Values *'Bottom Two:' Khara Black and Ava Nerve *'Lip-Sync Song: "Good As Hell" by Lizzo *'Eliminated:' Ava Nerve '''Episode 11: "Evil Twins" Airdate: July 3rd, 2018 Synopsis: The queens must present two characters on the runway; their best selves and their evil twins; Lena Dunham and singer Ashanti guest judge; Cheyenne Jackson is a special guest. Summary: In episode eleven, the queen's main challenge is you need to present two distinct characters: one at your best and your evil twin, the yin to your yang. They must write and record inner dialogue for both characters to show each one's personality. They will also be strutting their stuff on the main stage. Ryu is safe. Robin is the winner of the main challenge. Marilyna Monroa and Khara Black are up for elimination. They must do a lip sync battle to "Nasty Girl" by Vanity 6. Marilyna Monroa is asked to stay. Khara Black is eliminated and sashays away. *'Guest Judges:' Lena Dunham & Ashanti *'Special Guest:' Cheyenne Jackson *'Mini Challenge:' Resting Brunch Face (Drag up pancakes to create devastatingly delicious dishes) *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Marilyna Monroa *'Mini Challenge Prize:' $2000 Gift Card from The Spa on Rodeo *'Main Challenge:' The queens must present two characters on the runway: their best selves and their evil twins, plus they have to write and record the dialogue for both characters. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Dark Robin *'Main Challenge Prize:' Trip for 2 to The Grand Resort & Spa at Fort Lauderdale Beach *'Runway Theme': Double Trouble *'Bottom Two:' Marilyna Monroa & Khara Black *'Lip-Sync Song: '"Nasty Girl" ''by Vanity 6 *'Eliminated:' Khara Black 'Episode 12: ''Semi-Finish Gurl'' Airdate: July 4th, 2018 * '''Guest Judges: Ian Drew & Our Lady J * Main Challenge: Star in a music video for RuPaul's song "Sissy That Walk" and act in two scenes. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag Extravaganza * Bottom Two: N/A (All 3 remaining contestants lip-synced) * Lip-Sync Song: Madonna Lucky Star * Eliminated: Dark Robin Episode 13: ''Grand Finale'' * Miss Congeniality: '''Ava Nerve * '''Runner-Up: '''Marilyna Monroa * '''Winner of Drag Race Queen Season 6: Ryu Hakije Trivia * This season has a record number of New York queens - 9 queens * The first season when 2 queens return not in the all stars season (Cheryl B & Dark Robin) * Marilina Monroa is the oldest queen for all seasons * Lora Evangeliste and Dark Robin are the youngest queens of the season * Lora Evangeliste is the first queen of this season who wins 2 challenges * The lip-sync assassin of this season is Marilyna Monroa. Marilyna sent home Beast Boy, Princess Disastah and Khara Black Category:DRQ Category:DRQS7 Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh Category:Season 7 Category:S7 Category:Drag Race Queen Category:Khonarh's Shows